Lifer After You
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Randy realized that their would be no life after Mike.  Songfic to the song "Life After You" by Daughtry.  Randy/Miz Boy/Boy and cursing.


_~Another Randy/Miz because I have grown quite fond of that pairing. They are very cute together. I started a Kofi/Miz the other day but I haven't finished it yet, maybe I will after this. But anyways if you review I will love you! Please enjoy.~_

_**Pairing-Randy Orton/Miz**_

_**Song- Life After You By Daughtry**_

_**Warning-BOY/BOY Maybe Some Cursing**_

**Ten Miles From Town**

**And I Just Broke Down**

'**Spittin Out Smoke On The Side Of The Road**

**I'm Out Here Alone Just Trying To Get Home**

**To Tell You I Was Wrong But You Already Know**

"Damnit!" Randy Orton cursed and kicked the front of his worn out Truck. Randy was soaked to the bone, it was raining heavily and someone would be stupid to be out in this weather but Randy was desperate and despite the hurricane warning, he got in his truck and started his way to the hotel he knew Mike was staying at.

Being that there was a Hurricane warning out, the road was empty, not one vehicle in sight. Randy just wanted to get home to his lover which he knew must have been worried sick about him even though Mike was mad at him for storming out. All Randy wanted to do was apologize to Mike even and let him know Randy was wrong but he was sure that Mike already knew.

**Believe Me I Wont Stop At Nothing**

**To See You So I've Started Running**

**All That I'm After Is A Life Full Of Laughter**

**As Long As I'm Laughing With You**

**I'm Thinking That All That Still Matter Is Love Ever After**

**After The Life We've Been Through**

'**Cause I Know There's No Life After You**

Randy wouldn't let anything stop him from seeing Mike so he started running. The rain was so bad he could only see maybe 10 feet ahead of him. So it didn't shock him that he didn't see the car that zoomed by swerving all over the place, he was surprised though that the car didn't hit him. In the seconds that it took for the car to passed, his life flashed before him and most all he seen of his life were all the good times he had with Mike. Some of him and Cody but that is expected, Cody was his first love but Mike is his soul mate he is sure of it. All that mattered to him was seeing Mike.

**Last Time We Talked, The Night That I Walked**

**Burns Like An Iron In The Back Of My Mind**

**I Must've Been High, To Say You And I**

**Weren't Meant To Be And Just Wastin' My Time**

**Oh, Why Did I Ever Doubt You?**

**You Know I Would Die Here Without You**

Randy's mind drifted back to the last time he had talked to Mike before he left like the dumb ass he was. It was just getting Dark and Randy and Mike had just checked in to their hotel room and Randy was pissed. Cody was rumored to be screwing Lucky Cannon. Randy was with Mike but still it hurt and Randy was raising hell. Because Mike was the only one with Randy Mike is who he took it out on; poor, sweet, loving, insecure Mike.

"This is bull shit! What does Cody see in that mediocre rookie? Is he out of his mind! Where does he get off replacing me with a fucking rookie!" Randy snarled and Mike flinched. "Randy you have moved on, why can't he?" Mike questioned. Randy turned to him sharply. "And where do you get off defending that little shit huh Mike?" Randy was just inches from Mikes face. "You know what?" Randy questioned "I'm wasting my time with you. If you can just sit their and defend him then you don't care about me! Screw you Michael!" And with that Randy stormed out the door and left Mike on the bed in tears. "Fine then, go Randy! If your gonna be like that then go!" Mike screamed after him and then broke down sobbing.

**All That I'm After Is A Life Full Of Laughter**

**As Long As I'm Laughing With You**

**I'm Thinking That All That Still Matter Is Love Ever After**

**After The Life We've Been Through**

'**Cause I Know There's No Life After You**

Randy regretted taking it out on his lover like he did. Mike didn't deserve it, and Randy shouldn't have taken it so hard because he was already with Mike and he was happy. He just had to go and ruin it. Randy started seeing the very faint glow of lights in the distance but the rain was still poring down on him.

**You And I Right Or Wrong, There's No Other One**

**After This Time I Spent Alone**

**It's Hard To Believe That A Man With Sight Could Be So Blind**

**Thinking About The Better Times, Must've Been Out Of My Mind**

**So I'm Running Back To Tell You**

Two hours of running and Randy finally arrived at the hotel. He was exhausted, his mussels were burning and he already felt sick. But he found enough energy to run up the two flights of stairs and bang on the door to Mikes room. Only a few seconds later the door was wretched open and Randy could clearly see the distraunt face of Michael Mizanin. " Randal Keith Orton! What in the hell were you thinking going out in this weather!" Mikes looked as if he was about to cry and before he could yell at Randy anymore he was crushed against Randy's wet chest.

Mike started crying, he was so relived Randy was okay. Ted called him earlier and told him Randy had left in the middle of the storm and he had found his truck on side of the road. Mike had panicked and called everyone and after being told not one person had seen or heard from Randy Mike had been getting ready to go out looking for him. Mike tried to pull away but he failed, Randy had him in a vice like grip. Randy did walk inside and shut the door though he did it with out letting Mike go. After getting inside the room Mike nuzzled Randy's neck. Randy took his time just holding Mike and breathing in his sent.

"Mike…I'm so sor-" Randy was cut off by a pair of warm lips that crashed into his. The kiss was warm and sweet and it let Randy know that Mike had forgiven him. Mike broke the kiss. "I-I thought th-that you were l-lost out th-their in that st-st-storm." Mike sobbed out. Randy shushed him. Randy let Mike go and went to get some warm clothes for him and Mike because they were bother wet now. After dressing himself and Mike he laid down on the bed they shared. Mike got on the bed with him and put his head on Randy's chest just listening to the steady beat of his heart.

**All That I'm After Is A Life Full Of Laughter**

**Without You God Know What I'd Do, Yeah**

**All That I'm After Is A Life Full Of Laughter**

**As Long As I'm Laughing With You**

**I'm Thinking That All That Still Matter Is Love Ever After**

**After The Life We've Been Through, Yeah**

**No There's No Life After You**

Mike was never really mad at Randy, he was just hurt and confused. Randy got sick from running in the rain and had to be bed ridden for a week and a half but that was okay because Mike took care of him. Randy knew after this whole experience that he wanted to spend the rest of his life running after Mike because with out Mike, his life would have no meaning. It would be hell on earth to live without his Mike.

**No There's No Life After You**

**No There's No Life After You**

**No There's No Life After You**

**No There's No Life After You**

**No There's No Life After You**

**No There's No Life After You**

**No There's No Life After You, Yeah**


End file.
